<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Stars by diibeetle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814069">All the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diibeetle/pseuds/diibeetle'>diibeetle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Manga &amp; Anime, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diibeetle/pseuds/diibeetle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your last year at Hogwarts. You've made many lifelong friends along the way, but one of them always stood out amongst the rest: Kōshi Sugawara. After being paired up for an astronomy project at the beginning of the year, you start to become just as close as you used to be when you were younger, but this time, it's a little... different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there!! :)) I don't like writing in second person so I wrote this entire fic in first person (I hope this doesn't bother anyone!!) - I always feel like "y/n" is a separate character and not actually me, so I actually made the mc/narrator a separate character, but they're non binary and a metamorphmagus, so hopefully it's a little easier to imagine yourself in the story :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>After hearing countless recounts of how beautiful Hogwarts was with its tall, looming towers and endless windows that glowed orange in the night, I thought I'd painted a pretty solid picture of the school in my head. How I was so splendidly wrong. There was a certain energy radiating from the castle that I could not quite put my finger on, but it felt very old and strong, almost as though it were saying, “I shall protect all those who walk upon these grounds.” I was immediately attached, and I knew that these next seven years were going to be very enjoyable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The walk up the stairs was more agonizing than I’d anticipated. I was apparently very nervous, and I only realized it when the excited whispers suddenly quieted all around me. The small, hunched figure that led the new students to the Great Hall stopped, and turned around to face us, although he might as well have thrown daggers instead, from the way he was glaring at us. I rolled my eyes. What could an old man possibly have against a load of eleven year olds that he’d never met before?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t say anything before he led us into the Great Hall. Immediately, I sensed the gazes of what felt like a million other students falling upon me, and a sudden heat grew at my roots, extending out towards the tips of my hair strands. My hair turned into a deep crimson color, and some nearby students leaned towards each other to exchange surprised whispers. I didn’t mind it, though; being a metamorphmagus, I was used to looks of shock or confusion. I took some deep breaths in to calm down, and my hair shifted to a nice caramel color, which reflected the dancing flames from the floating candles above us. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We stopped at the end of the Great Hall, and the old man from earlier took his spot amongst the other teachers who sat neatly at a long wooden table, walking silently with his hands behind his back. Another old man was already standing before a podium. He thanked the short old man who had led us into the Hall (whose name was apparently Professor Washijō), and introduced himself as Headmaster Ukai. He then gave a brief speech about the school’s history and told us that he was looking forward to the new school year. I could tell from the looks the older students seated at nearby tables exchanged that it was not an original speech. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A young boy with short silver hair suddenly crashed into me in the middle of Headmaster Ukai’s speech, and I jolted forward unexpectedly. My scalp burned again, and I caught a glimpse of the hot pink streaks that made their way into my hair. I almost bumped into the students standing in front of me, but I managed to stop myself in time. I turned around, my right eyebrow arching inquisitively. He raised an arm and swiftly placed it behind his head apologetically.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry! My friends were making fun of me and they thought it’d be funny to shove me.” He flashed me a toothy grin before turning back around and shoving his two friends right back. I couldn’t help but smile at their childishness, and turned back around to listen to the Headmaster, but his speech had already ended. A younger man with glasses had joined him at the podium, and with a flick of his wand, he turned a small marble-like item into a wooden chair. He then placed a musty looking hat on top, and removed a large scroll from inside his robes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good evening, students. I am Professor Takeda. We shall now begin the sorting of the Houses. When your name is called, please sit on the chair and allow the Sorting Hat to announce your House,” he explained. He seemed rather cheery, and I immediately decided that I liked him. He unraveled the scroll, and began to list off names. “Akagi, Michinari…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sable, Caspian.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt my scalp tingle, and this time, my hair shifted into a bright ginger color and curled gently at my neck. Hesitantly, I took a step forward and sat down on the wooden chair. I knew that there was no reason for me to be nervous, but I was nervous nonetheless as the Sorting Hat was placed upon my head. I crossed my arms and fiddled with my robe sleeves, which fit rather loosely around the elbows. I didn’t particularly care about which house I was placed in, but I knew I wanted to do them proud, so I tried my best to give off a good first impression. Somehow, I could sense that the Hat smiled as he listened to my internal monologue. With a booming voice, he suddenly announced:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slytherin!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sighed with relief, and flashed a wide smile towards the table off to the right side of the Hall. I could feel my eyes crinkle excitedly when they all stood up and cheered for me as I took my place amongst them. About ten other students were sorted into their Houses by the time I finished introducing myself to my Housemates, and then the Sorting Hat boomed again: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slytherin!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I turned around and watched as the boy with silver hair from earlier jumped off the wooden chair and practically jogged to our table. He, too, had a giant smile, and I couldn’t help but notice that he had a charming little mole near his left eye. He walked up to me and held his hands up for a double high five.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, look who it is!” he exclaimed eagerly. “I’m Kōshi Sugawara. Glad to see there’s a friendly face in Slytherin with me!” He beamed even wider than I knew was humanly possible. I laughed, realizing that he was definitely someone I wanted to befriend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahem!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A harsh voice snapped me back to reality. My head slipped from its perch upon my left hand, and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Jagged streaks of hot pink flashed through my hair, and I looked up drowsily. My astronomy teacher, Professor Nekomata, stood next to my desk and glared at me sternly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought worriedly. He gave a sigh, and walked back around to his desk. I sat back up, and swiftly ran my fingers over my hair, smoothing the pink down. My hair had faded to a nice pastel pink color, sporting a nice slightly overgrown buzz cut look. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my classmates, Sugawara and Sawamura, failing to hide their laughs behind their hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… sorry, Professor,” I chuckled nervously. “I’m still not used to waking up this early.” Professor Nekomata sighed again and gave a short laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Sable, I could’ve sworn that you’ve attended Hogwarts for the past six years now. Don’t tell me I was simply hallucinating,” he said, his eyebrows arching high into his wrinkled forehead. I shook my head, which earned another round of quiet laughter from the rest of my class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. I have indeed been a student at Hogwarts for the past six years now. I just don’t particularly enjoy waking up early, you see. I’m more of a night owl.” I flashed him a toothy grin that was full of fake innocence. “That’s exactly why </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> class is my absolute favorite, sir.” He chuckled, and shook his head gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you seventh years? You’re all the same: you reach your last year in school and suddenly think you’re all bigshots,” he scolded affectionately. “Alright, Sable, I’ll let you off the hook today, but only because it’s the first day of school.” I smiled at him again, and saluted him. “Speaking of it being in your last year in school, I think you guys are more than capable of handling a project right off the bat, hmm?” He paused and allowed us a moment to groan quietly before he chuckled and continued. “Now, don’t be like that. You’re all mature enough to handle a good amount of workload like this, especially since it’s your second year in your N.E.W.T classes. I understand that some of you chose to not test on astronomy, but a class is still a class!” Professor Nekomata grabbed a pile of papers that had been sitting neatly at the corner of his desk and passed them out to each student. I leaned over to my best friend, Kiyoko Shimizu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think the project’s gonna be about?” I whispered curiously. She shrugged and put her long black hair into a loose ponytail, code for “I would like to actually get my work done this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I hope it’s more interesting than the project he gave us at the end of last year,” she whispered back. She calmly pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and gave me a soft smile. I sighed, remembering that dreadfully boring project. I poked the tip of her nose with my capped pen and we both shared a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Professor Nekomata finished passing out all the papers, he leaned against his desk and faced the class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let me briefly talk about the project so you guys can have the rest of the period to get started. It’s simple: get into groups of four to five people and come up with two theories on your own, and prove both of them. People tend to break into pairs within those groups and then come together to review their answers and put everything together in the end. Any questions? No? Then go ahead and pick out your own groups. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> change them if I don’t think you guys would actually do your work,” he explained patiently. Once he dismissed us, he sat back down at his desk and appeared to be keeping track of who was in each group. I immediately turned to Kiyoko, but she was looking elsewhere, her eyebrows raised in a curious expression. I raised my own and turned around to face the direction she was looking in. As I turned around, Sawamura and Sugawara sat down at the now empty desks beside us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can the four of us be a group?” Sugawara asked. “It’s been a while since we’ve all talked and I figured since it’s our last year, we might as well catch up and make the most of it, right?” He saluted me the same way I saluted Professor Nekomata earlier and I couldn’t help but smile. I had forgotten how great Sugawara was to be around; we used to be super close during the first three years of school, but eventually grew apart as we both settled into our niches. Sawamura, on the other hand, looked somewhat apologetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t mean to interrupt you guys, sorry. I promise we’ll do our parts in the group. We just aren’t very close to anyone else in the class, heh,” Sawamura raised his arm and placed his hand behind his head as he smiled gently. Kiyoko and I exchanged a quick look before giving them both a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, that’s no problem,” Kiyoko said. “How should we break into pairs?” She pushed her glasses back up onto her nose as picked up her pen, preparing to write the information down on her paper. “Caspian and I, and you two?” She looked up, her blue eyes catching the sunlight that leaked through the astronomy tower’s window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, can I work with Sable this time, Shimizu?” The three of us looked up at Sugawara in surprise. “What?! It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird! Sable and I are buds! We haven’t really had the chance to talk these past few years. Plus, if Asahi were in this class, he’d be with us too!” he exclaimed exasperatedly and raised his hands innocently. “I promise I won’t distract you, Sable.” He turned to me, and his hazel eyes caught the sunlight that leaked in through another one of the windows. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m game. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to get work done, though. There’s a reason I stopped asking to be in your group after transfiguration in our fourth year,” I joked. He wrinkled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows at the memory. The four of us shared a laugh; we were all in the same group back then too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we come up with the theories together and then pick one to prove separately, or just do everything separately?” Kiyoko asked, gently guiding us back towards the topic. Sawamura, Sugawara and I exchanged blank stares and shrugged. Personally, I leaned towards coming up with theories together because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking forward to it. I was never very good at the mathematical aspect of astronomy; too much of it depended on formulas and theories that I could never remember. But before I opened my mouth to share these thoughts, Sawamura spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just split up now and come up with them in our pairs. We can join back up later and make sure they both make sense,” he suggested. Sugawara punched him in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair, you just wanna take advantage of Shimizu’s brains!” he exclaimed. Kiyoko looked a little embarrassed, and I rested my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. It’s true, Kiyoko was a very good student, but she was just doing what she believed was her duty, so she always felt a little uncomfortable when people treated it as going above and beyond the status quo. Meanwhile, I raised my eyebrows at Sugawara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are you calling me stupid or something?” I pretended to be offended by his statement; to make my performance even better, I draped the back of my hand across my forehead dramatically and leaned back in my chair. “Good thing you’re not a Hufflepuff, otherwise I might’ve had to report you to Nekomata for your disloyalty.” Kiyoko and Sawamura let out a laugh, both of them shrugging their shoulders and closing their eyes. Sugawara couldn’t decide whether he was going to be fake offended by my joke or laugh along with them, and the mixture of emotions on his face was quite amusing. Unfortunately, his struggles were for naught: he grinned mischievously before laughing along with our classmates, earning a warning glare from Professor Nekomata from across the room. He punched Sawamura’s shoulder again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you, Daichi,” he sighed, a smile still on his face. He turned to me and shot me another mischievous grin. “Let’s go, Sable. We’ve gotta come up with the better theory in order to prove our determination and ambition!” He stood up and extended his hand towards mine, offering to help me get up. I pushed it out of the way and stood up by myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like royalty to you?” I laughed, rolling my eyes. We walked over to some empty desks that weren’t too far from Kiyoko and Sawamura and sat down. But right as we sat down, the bell rang, which signified the end of the period. Sugawara and I exchanged looks that clearly meant “</span>
  <em>
    <span>yikes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and returned to our original spots so we could gather our materials for our next class. “Damn, I guess we’re just gonna have to figure this out later. Good thing we’re in the same house,” I said, pocketing my pencil case. Sugawara nodded with a rather relieved expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as we reached the door, I stopped in my tracks, my eyebrows raising. It was almost as though a lightbulb had lit up above my head; I’d just come up with a pretty solid theory for our project. My scalp tingled and what I assumed was pale yellow took over the pastel pink that was there previously; because my hair was so short, I couldn’t see it myself but that was the color that usually took over whenever I had an epiphany. Sugawara turned around in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” I exclaimed. “You go ahead. I’ll go tell Nekomata of the brilliant theory I just came up with.” Before he could respond, I pivoted off of my right heel and sped walked over to Professor Nekomata’s desk, dodging a few of my classmates as they left the classroom. “Sir, I was wondering if it was alright to do my project on physical and optical multiple star systems and how they’re both seen from earth?” Nekomata blinked slowly and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, that sounds like a pretty solid topic,” he said. “You know, I’m glad to see that you and Sugawara paired up for this project,” he continued with a sly smile. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Both of your work habits compliment each other nicely so I was wondering when you guys would work together, especially since you’re already close. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing how your project turns out.” I let out a laugh, dipped my head slightly in farewell, and practically jogged over to his door to head down to my next class. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought, remembering that I was at the top of the astronomy tower; I was definitely going to be late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And on the first day too… ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought, a disappointed sigh escaping me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning against the railing was Sugawara, who was peering out of one of the tower’s windows, evidently lost in thought. When he heard me approaching the door, he beckoned me with his hand and sped off down the stairs with a grin. I hesitated for a moment before running after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to wait for me, y’know! You could’ve made it to charms on time!” I exclaimed, already out of breath from the lack of exercise. He, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just fine, and even picked up speed as we neared the middle of the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of a friend would I be if I left you to face Professor Ukai’s wrath by yourself?” he yelled back, obviously finding the situation rather amusing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>——</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We made it right as the final bell rang. Sugawara stood in Ukai’s doorway, both arms resting against the door frame. I rested my hand on his right shoulder and poked my head into the classroom under his arm, my left arm gripping my leg as I caught my breath. I looked up to see our classmates staring at us curiously, but I ignored them as I met Professor Ukai’s impatient glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What’s the excuse this time?” he asked, adjusting the headband that kept his messy blonde hair smoothed down. I patted Sugawara’s shoulder and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was asking Professor Nekomata a question about the project he assigned us this morning. Sugawara’s with me because we’re in the same group,” I explained, still panting slightly. Ukai sighed and motioned for us to take our seats. Sugawara let out a laugh next to me and I looked over at him only to see him grinning just as widely as ever. I wasn’t sure what was up with him that morning, but he was joking around and laughing more than usual. Whatever the reason was, I wasn’t about to ponder over it at that very moment, so I pushed it to the back of my mind, and walked over to my desk. His eyes met mine as we both took our seats, and he saluted me just as he had done before. I rolled my eyes, saluted him back, and turned my attention to Professor Ukai’s lecture. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't try to fight me on the houses that I sorted each character in lolol I sorted them based on the way their personalities were described in the wiki and how they compared to the main traits of each house :)) (also, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so pls be nice to me lmaooo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>